


TIME SAVERS

by EmeraldMoon



Category: Original Work, Powers (Comics), metahuman - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldMoon/pseuds/EmeraldMoon
Summary: London and Emerald, two orphans, two girls from different families raised as sisters. They once used to be normal girls, until one day they found out that they had powers, but with those powers also came enemies their goal was the golden hourglass, which would allow them to travel back to the past and retrieve what was taken, but time isn't meant to change, London and Emerald have to fight against that evil in order to protect their family and beloved ones, and of course save time itself. A lot of hardships follow them making them lose hope and almost give up. Will they be able to save time or will they fail trying?
Relationships: EMERALD ASLA/JAY BLACK, LONDON ASLA/CAMERON ELLINGHTON-BLACK, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever felt like you don't belong anywhere? like the people around you don't understand you? Well if you do then you know how I felt when I got my powers. I felt like I was all alone like no one could understand me. I was so scared of my powers, of me actually. That I forgot I had a best friend a sister that I could trust. I was such a child. But I was lucky I found a place that I belong, people to care about and I am not about to lose everything, everyone. I am going to fight with the people that I trust the most and we're going to save the present, the past, and the future, even if we have to travel, jungles, desserts, or even through time. We are going to save our timeline and our academy.

All stories begin from somewhere, this story began long before they were born. So, I'll take you back, way back because if you want to understand the story you must first learn what happened in the past.

I would like for you to know my name but unfortunately, I can't tell you my name just yet, but don't worry, you will know soon enough. Okay, back to our story, this story as many other stories started with a girl, her name was Laila Rosee. She was a mutant and a student in the supernatural academy, her ability was called electricae, in other words, she could control electricity and she was very powerful and smart, she had a very simple life, though it was much more of a routine. Every day the same things over and over, until he came into her life, a transfer student named Rollan Black. They were like night and day, two opposites that came to love each other. Though it wasn't love at first sight, their first encounter started with an argument that led them to detention and detention led them to learn each other a little bit better and over time they started having feelings for each other. Feelings strong enough to overcome the obstacles between them and even the wall that Rollan had built up, so he could keep himself safe, seeing that he was a kid that his parents had kicked out simply because he had powers it was only normal for him to build a wall between him and everyone else, but that wall soon it got demolished by a girl that became his light.

In their graduation, Rollan proposed to Laila in front of everyone and she accepted, they got to engage and found themselves well-paid jobs. Laila became a lawyer and Rollan became a university professor in the supernatural academy. After they found a home they got married and without even realizing five years passed and Laila became pregnant and seven months later she gave birth to a little boy, but because the baby was born prematurely his life was in danger but fortunately, he survived and became a healthy baby that brought happiness in the house, but this happiness didn't last for long. Laila took on a case after the baby reached nine months, it was a difficult case that she lost and the criminal she was supposed to keep out of the jail sent his man to kill her and her family.

It was a windy summer night and Laila was standing in front of her son's bed watching him sleep. Seeing her son made her feel at ease, her tiredness starts to fade away as she was watching her little boy. She gently pats her son on the head, making the baby to open up his eyes and reveal the colors that his eyes had, one of them was light brown while the other one was a beautiful dark green, his eyes filled with tears and his cry echoed in the room, she picked him up and hold him tight in her arms, she look over at the clock in the wall, it was ten-thirty her husband called her earlier telling her that he was going to be late.

A faint sound from the hallway reached her ears, she quickly put her son back to his bed and made a sword of lightning appear. Soon after that two-man enter the room, one of them had earrings almost everywhere while the other had multiple and different tattoos.

-Your intuition is as sharp as ever, Laila. Said the man with the earrings

-I should have known it was you, Markos and Gildarts, Joseph's puppets.

-You lost the case and now the boss is behind bars, I think you know what that means. As the man with the tattoos said that he looked over Laila's shoulder and saw the baby standing in his bed and holding the railings of his cradle his eyes wide open and stalking them. So, that's your little brat. He said and the ink on his body from one of his tattoos took the form of a tiger.

The tiger left a loud roar making the neighbors wake up, and as they watched the weird lights in the baby's room and heard all the noises from their neighbor's house, they decided to call the police.

Meanwhile, the tiger attacked Laila and she tried to cut the tiger in half, but the tiger was just ink, it wasn't a living being, so it split into two and then it stuck up together once again.

-Your ability is rather annoying. The tiger attacked Laila once again, and she simply took a step back then she sends a wave of electricity to the man with the tattoos, but her attack was blocked with a shield, she jumped back again to avoid the tiger and with the tip of her eye she saw the other man's earrings taking the form of blades. That man's ability was to control metal allowing him to give any form in his earrings that he desired, while he created blades the other man gave form to another creature, to a creature that was surrounded with flames.

She blocked the attacks from the ink creature's with her electricity but she saw the other man sending his blades towards her son, she went forth and deflect two of the blades, then she created an eclectic barrier around her son in order to protect him from the two blades that were aimed at him, but she didn't know that he had more blades, and as she left herself wide open four blades stabbed her in her back, making her lose her life in an instant, the baby immediately started crying.

-What an annoying sound. Said the man with the earrings as he took off his blades from the mother's body and aimed them at the baby. Now that the mother is dead it will be easy to demolish this shield.

He sends his blades but they were deflected, then the fire creature approaches the baby and tried to burn him, but once again his mother's shield protected him even after her death. The Police sirens started echoing through the streets and the murderers quickly flee away, leaving the kid to live. Once they left the shield disappeared as well.

Policeman busted into the house, running to the top floor where the baby's room was, they were ready for action but once they got inside, they saw the lifeless body of a young woman and a baby crying as loud as he could.

Soon after Rollan arrived in his home and saw a policeman and all his neighbors surrounding his house and a policewoman holding his son trying to make him stop crying.

Ignoring all the policeman's warnings not to go into the house, he run as fast as he could inside and saw his wife's lifeless body being immersed in her own blood, drowned in his anger and sorrow he made all the furniture in the house as light as a feather while all the policeman were as heavy as Osmium and were stuck into the ground, when he finally calmed himself down he asked a policeman what had happened and after he explains it to him he went back outside where he saw an old classmate of his erasing the memories of everyone in order to keep their existence secret.


	2. Powers

The sun came through the curtains and enlightened the whole room. London's eyes flickered from the sunlight. It was dawn, and in less than an hour, she had classes.

It's been two years since her powers first appeared. She was at the orphanage and along with Emerald, they were helping the youngest children to get ready for school, like any other day, afterwards they got ready as well.

On their way to school, they talked about their birthday and how they were going to celebrate them. The age difference between them was just four days. They ended up agreeing in celebrating their birthday in the new club at the city's center. Even though the club had just opened everyone at school was talking about it. It had become really famous, and it had only been open for two days, Emerald had her doubts at first since everyone was talking about the club, she was worrying that it would be too crowded and that they wouldn't be able to have fun.

The bell rang and all the kids went to their classrooms. You couldn't hear the children's voices from the hall anymore. Absolute silence. London's steps were the only thing anyone could hear, in that silent hall. When suddenly London heard heavy steps from behind her, she turned around to see but there was no one in the hall. She thought it was just her imagination playing tricks, but as time passed the steps became even heavier.

She could hear her heart bursting through her chest. She heard the sound of the golden leaves that the wind softly blows them away, she even heard the wings of the scared pigeons that were flying away from the cat that was looking for her prey. She closed her eyes and all the sounds stopped, she thought that she was going crazy, that she was hearing things. The silence broke from the sound of the heavy steps once again, and this time they were even louder. She opened her eyes and she saw a boy with white skin and black hair, his eyes were even darker, they had the color of his hair. A soulless black. He was tall and his body structure was well-built. He was wearing a school uniform that she never saw before.

As the boy was passing beside her, she felt as if she was having difficulty to breathe, her legs felt weak, it was as they were about to give up, but London refused to show weakness especially in front of a stranger. When she turned around to see where the boy with the black eyes was headed, she saw nothing but an empty hall. . she had so many questions. Who was that boy? Was he real or was it just me imagining things? And his school uniform, I've never seen it before.

-London? A voice from behind her, interrupting her thoughts. It was Emerald. Her emerald eyes were nailed on her. Emerald's eyes had a rare green color, emerald, apparently, that was the cause of Emerald's name, that's what the orphanage's head mother had told them, it wasn't hard to believe it either. The only possible reason for London to be jealous of Emerald would be her eyes. They were like a gemstone. London hated her own eyes, even when people were telling her that she had a rare silverish gray color, she despised them it was as if they were soulless, like that boy's eyes. She felt her spine-tingling once again at the thought of that boy.

-London are you okay? Her friend asked her with eyes filled with worry. Before she answers her, she looked back to where that boy was supposed to be, but she saw nothing, it was as if he was never there. Then she turned to her friend. Putting a fake smile on her face she answered her.

-I'm okay. Emerald of course didn't believe her, after fourteen years of living together; she knew her far to well to be convinced from this fake expression. She knew how to make her talk about her problems and she also knew when was the right time to make her talk. -Why aren't you in the classroom? She asked her.

-because I have gymnastics and I was in the bathroom. What about you?

-The members of the student council have a meeting in the next period, and as the president of the student council, I have to get the paperwork ready.

-You had math, didn't you?

-How did you know?

-because we lived together for fourteen years and I know you far too well. Seriously London, what kind of question was that? And besides all of that, I saw your program Friday morning first and second-period math in the third period you have chemistry and in the fourth English.

-well the part of the meeting with the student council was true.

-If you say so. Emerald teased her

-I mean it!

-I know, when you lie you always play with your hair, that's how I know when you're lying. Anyway, I better get going back to the class, or else I'm going to get yelled at again for being late. See you later London. She said as she was walking in the direction of the gym, leaving her friend to the empty hallway alone with her thoughts. Her mind traveled back to that boy. She couldn't stop thinking of him. She wondered if she would see him again, that is if he was indeed real, and it wasn't her imagination.

The hours passed quickly and school was over before London even realized it. With the last ring of the bell, all the kids left the classroom sighing. Happy that school was over. At least for this week. They all ran towards the exit eager to go home.

Nickolas, Tyler, or Ty, that's how the girls were calling him, Bony, London, and Emerald, all left from the school at the same time, as they were walking, they made plans for the night. When they reached the orphanage, they said their goodbyes, for the time being, that is. They were supposed to meet at eleven o'clock at the new club in order to celebrate Emeralds and London's birthday.

When they got inside, all the younger kids run towards them and hugged them, after that they started pulling them towards the dining room. The table was ready and full of food. Emerald thought looking at the head mother with eyes full of gratitude. Even though they didn't have much money and Emerald and London had to find well-paid part-time jobs, the orphanage's head mother always made dinners with cake and plenty of food whenever a kid had their birthday or whenever a kid was adopted. Of course, with the little money they got from their part-time jobs, they were helping them.

The head mother always thought of the kids of the orphanage as her own, she couldn't have any kids of her own due to an accident, so she and her husband founded the orphanage. Her husband used to be the mayor of this little town but he had to retire because of his illness. Emerald and London were the first kids of the orphanage, but they were adopted from the head mother and her husband. That's why they never left the orphanage it wasn't because no one had adopted them, on the contrarily, it was because they got adopted.

Everyone sat down at the table, after they pray, they started eating and talking about their day. After they finished all the kids helped the head mother and the volunteer, to clean the table.

When the girls started to head towards their rooms, a big plumped woman with her hair caught in a bun blocked their way. That was the head mother. She put her hands at her waist and told to the kids to sit back at the table. They laughed at first, but they did as they were told. Emerald and London found this sudden "meeting" weird at first, but not long after they realized what was going on. The volunteer, a skinny blonde woman, went to the kitchen and sort after she came back holding a big cake and having a big smile on her face.

Everyone in the dining room started singing. All the children's voices laughs made the two girls happy, they truly couldn't wish for a better family than that. After they blew their candles and ate the cake, the head mother gave a box to each of the girls.

\- I know it's not much, but I would love to see you wearing them toning for your birthday. Inside the boxes, there were two beautiful dresses. The girl's expressions were filled with excitement. They were keeping their money to treat their friends for their birthday so they weren't able to buy any dresses. They immediately hugged their stepmother and step farther and thanked them for the dresses.

The hours passed by like a heartbeat, and it was almost eleven o'clock. The girls left the orphanage in a hurry in order to meet with their friends.

After they arrived at the club, they met with their friends and together they waited in line in order to go inside. The man at the front of the gate asked for their identities. After they handed in their identities and the man checked their ages, he allowed them to go inside. When they got into the club the loud music made their hearts skip a bit. There were many people that were dancing, they tried to get to the bar but the people around them were pushing them around, eventually, they made it. Emerald knew it would be like this, with so many people, and so loud music. she thought. After they got their drinks Tyler, London and Emerald went dancing, leaving behind Nickolas and Bony so they can have some time alone, since those two were a couple.

After a long time when Emerald got tired from all the dancing and the high hills, she went to the bar. On her way there she collided with a boy. Her emerald eyes met his. His eyes had different colors, his left eye was green while his right eye was brown. She got lost in them and the same thing happened to him, he fell for her Emerald eyes.

-Excuse me. He apologized breaking the silence. Afterwards he moved forward, leaving her behind. She kept looking at his back. "he had such a weird set of eyes, but they were beautiful as well. I got lost in them. one of his eyes was a beautiful green and the other was the lightest of brown, such an uncommon pair of eyes" she thought.

At the same time London started looking for her best friend whom she considered a sister when she spotted her, she noticed that she was staring at someone but she couldn't tell who it was. Her silverish grey eyes landed on a man who was around her age maybe a bit older. He had black hair and white skin. That was the boy she saw at the school. He was such a handsome man and that was why the woman surrounded him. From the edge of her eye, she noticed Emerald walking towards him. She thought it was weird cause she knew her friend's taste in man, even a man as charming as him, wasn't able to captivate her. It was then when she noticed his friend, he was a bit shorter than him with black hair and his skin was a little bit darker than his, but his eyes, even in a distance she was able to notice the two different colored eyes. She founded it weird but for someone like Emerald, that would be charming.

His shorter friend whispered something to him and they started heading for the door. Emerald followed them, London started following them as well. Half a minute later Emerald was outside not long after London appeared but there was no trace of the boys anywhere. The only ones there was some middle-aged man, who was looking at the girls like they never saw a female in their entire life before. Emerald felt sick, when she started heading back inside to the club a man grabbed her right wrist, another man was behind her blocking her way. The other man headed for London. Emerald's heart started racing, a big and powerful wind blew the two-man away from her. What just happened? she was shocked, she had no idea of what was going on. At the same time, London's wrists started to burn, the pain was awful, it was like someone tared her hand right open. But she was too scared of the man in front of her to scream. He trapped her at the wall. The pain got stronger but that was half of it, that man was about to touch her. She was about to raise her hand so she could push the man away. That was when her blades, one blade in each wrist, were inserted into the man's body. He died sort after. London started screaming watching the dead man in front of her and the blades in her hands with the blood of that man. Soon after she felt a small pain in the back of her head and she blackout the same thing that happen to Emerald, but before she blacks out, she saw the same boy from before with those beautiful eyes he headed for the two-man. That was her last memory of that night. When she woke up, she was in her room, she went to check on London, she was in her room as well, lying in her bed in a deep slumber. It was then when she noticed the eagle tattoo on her wrist. the eagle looked like he was about to attack, but when did that tattoo appear and how? she barely drank a beer last night she wasn't drunk to do anything stupid like a tattoo and an eagle nonetheless, what the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I'm writing in English so please ignore my mistakes either if it's grammar or vocabulary. THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> P.S. The chibi above (the little boy) is Jay, I think some of you may have an idea of Jay is but if you don't, you are going to find out sooner or later ;)


	3. FEARS AND NEW ENCOUNTERS

It had been a week since they found out about their powers, but even so Emerald still couldn't believe it. Every time that she got excited, scared, or angry, a powerful wind would appear, it was as if the wind itself had those same feelings as her like they were one. She was excited but also scared of her powers, of herself actually, she couldn't control her power yet, so what if she lost control and hurt someone? Thoughts like that were always on her mind. She tried to control her emotions the best she could but still, the fear was always there. Even so, she tried to hide it and kept on smiling. She wanted to be strong, not for her but for London, she thought that by smiling she would show her that everything was okay, even when it wasn't. Ever since that incident, London got depressed, of course, she had every right to be, she killed someone, she even tried to go to the police and tell them that she did it, she killed him, but Emerald wouldn't let her.

She locked herself in her room, barely eating, she only got out of her room in order to go to the bathroom. She didn't want to go to school, so she had to lie, making her foster parents really worry. They tried to talk to her but she shot them down.

Every night she would see the same nightmare, her blades inside that man's body. He fall down and his blood created a red sea that drowns London. Inside that sea of blood, she would see all her friend's and family's dead bodies, they were killed in the same way as that man. By her blades, or rather say by her. that's when she would wake up, breathless and bathed by cold sweat.

She wanted to scream for help but she couldn't, simply because she didn't have a voice for that. It was as if she never had a voice, to begin with. That was the feeling she had every time she woke up from that horrible nightmare. All her fears were suffocating her. She thought of herself as a freak, one that shouldn't exist.

She tried to break her blades at her wrist with a hacksaw but Emerald stopped her. She even thought of suicide, she killed a man so she thought that she would be forgiven if she was to give her own life for the life she had taken. But Emerald stopped her that time too, but Emerald couldn't see the blood at her hands, even when she washed it away many times, it would still be there. No one else could see it but it was there, it may have been invincible for everyone else but not for her. That man's blood was always there staining her hands. She couldn't bear to look at them so she wore gloves, but the blood would stain them as well. She was losing her mind, and who wouldn't? she couldn't handle the situation she thought she was all alone.

Emerald felt the same way but she kept silent of her fears. London needed more help than she and Emerald would be there for her because in a way she knew how she felt, how scared she was, and terrified of what she might become or have become. She didn't think of herself, she only thought of London and how she needed help. She was such a child and she didn't even realize it until it was too late. The gap between them was already made, and she didn't even notice. The only way to close the gap and to bring London back to her senses would be if Emerald shared her fears with her, to show her that she understands her, but she thought otherwise. she would say that every time she would go to London's room. The truth is she wanted to tell her so badly but she was afraid. She was afraid that she would do things worse for her. She tried to talk to London, she tried to convince her to go back to school but she was shot down every time. Even then though she would be there for her even when she was shot down and told to leave, she wouldn't. she wanted to help London, and she would one way or another.

-London please open your door. Emerald begged her.

-Leave me alone Emerald.

-no, I won't. She sighed. I want to help you, why can't you let me do that? London jumped out of her bed, she walked furious towards her door, opened it and said.

-Because you can't, you don't know how I feel and how much it hurts every time those fucking blades come out, the pain of your both hands being open and from inside them rises blades sharper and harder than any steel and sure as hell you don't know how it feels to have someone's blood at your hands. Not being able to wash it away, or to sleep at night. Her angry and tired eyes were locked on Emerald, she felt as she was stabbed, she wanted to help and keep hidden her fears but she couldn't, not anymore.

-That's what you think, but you have no idea how much I suffer. I may have not killed anyone but sure as hell, I know the pain of my powers. My body is being paralyzed every time I use them, the fact that I have to suppress all my emotions in order NOT to lose control, the fear of what might happen if I lose control, the fear of what I may become or the fact that I don't have anyone to share those fears with. So yeah, I know the feeling, we have that much in common I just hide my fears in order to help you. So, don't tell me I don't understand you when it's clearly you who doesn't understand me!! London could hear a powerful wind from outside the entire time that Emerald was talking. The wind got powerful every time she raised her voice, it was as if it tried to break the windows and go to its mistress so it could hurt whoever hurt her. It was then when she realized that even if Emerald didn't carry the blood of a man in her hands, which actually made London happy, the fact that she didn't have to feel all that suffering from becoming a monster. Emerald was still in the same position as her, they were forced to carry the responsibilities of their powers and all the fears they had. She was the only one that could understand her, how foolish of her to think she was all alone, all this time she had someone right beside her, supporting her, but she let her down because she couldn't notice all the pain she had to shoulder on. She wasn't there for her when she needed her instead, she was locked inside her room trembling with the monster she had inside her, inside her head.

-I was such an idiot, I can see that now, I focused solely on my problems forgetting you had to deal with the exact same problems as me, with the same fears as me. I should have known that you will hide away your fears so you can make me feel better, after all that's what you always do. I'm sorry. Emerald stare at her friend with blurry eyes, she was about to cry. she thought.

-I was so lonely, I thought that if I hide my own fears away, I would be able to help you, but I was left all alone, I didn't have anyone to talk to and I had to pretend that everything was fine when it wasn't. she said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

-And I didn't help much either since I continuously keep you in a distance.

-it's my fault too since I was the one not to open up and keep everything for myself, so I am sorry as well for being such a child and for forgetting that I had a sister that could help me. She said wiping her tears away. London gave a small compassionate smile at her, afterwards she gave her a hug.

After almost two weeks London was back at school, but still, she was worried about what may happen if her blades were to come out while being at school.

-Will you relax already? Everything is going to be fine you just need to keep calm.

-Easy for you to say, you don't have blades. She looked over at Emerald and saw her expression change. I'm sorry, I'm just anxious.

-I know. Emerald said while sighing. But being anxious and worried won't help you, it will only make things worst for you. Not to mention that it's bad for the skin, you are going to have wrinkles and we are only eighteen years old.

-You're right. That reminds me, this is our last year at high school. What are we going to do with college?

-Well with the grades you have you can enter whichever school you want, including medical school.

-I was talking mostly about you. I know what I want to study, so how about you?

-I never really gave much thought to it. But with my grades... Emerald didn't feel the need to finish her sentence.

-what about veterinary medicine? You always said that you loved animals.

-That's true but I need higher grades, and besides there is a difference between I love and cutting them open for surgery. The first bell rang and all the kids started to head towards their classrooms. Anyway, I have a bio so I'm going that way.

-Aright but Emerald do me a favor and think about it.

-I will. She yelled at her while waving her hand for goodbye.

On her way to the biology lab she sensed someone watching her. she looked around but saw nothing. She got goosebumps and not in a good way. As the hours passed, she could still feel someone's eyes all over her, stalking her, watching her every move. She hoped that she was just imagining things, but she knew that wasn't the case.

-did you ever got the feeling that someone is watching you? She asked Bony.

-Emerald you are at high school, someone is always watching you and gossiping with you.

-I meant it in a creepier way as if someone is stalking you.

-maybe it's because you dye your hair

-half of the school dyed their hair, including you and London, and besides my hair is just an ordinary dark red London's hair is silver, now that's what I call eye-catching.

-True... maybe is just your imagination then.

-I certainly hope so.

-Do you have archery classes today? Because if you don't then we can go shopping. Along with London of course. She asked her changing the subject.

-I would love to, but I have archery classes. Why don't you and London go instead

-It's better when the three of us are together. She said with a disappointing tone in her voice. But it can't be helped, I suppose is going to be just me and London for today. Emerald couldn't help but giggle at her friend.

On her way for her archery class, her mind traveled back to that boy, to the boy with those weird yet beautiful eyes. She wondered if she could she see him again. Ever since that night she couldn't stop thinking about him, along with other things, he was the last memory of that night, the night she and London got their powers. her mind wander. As she was walking, she came upon him. He was wearing a school uniform she never saw before. It was almost ordinary, black trousers, a white shirt, a black jacket and a two-tone tie black and dark red but what was eye-catching was the symbol of the school. She only caught a glimpse of it.

The boy was running away from some other boys that were chasing him. As he was passing by her side, their eyes met, he whispered something to her, but at the moment she didn't understand as she was focused on his eyes. He smiled at her, then lighting appeared inside his eyes. She thought that it was breath-taking. Afterwards he disappeared leaving behind him a trail of lighting that soon disappeared. She kept on looking that empty road 

-darn it. A boy's voice interrupted her thoughts. We lost him

-how were we supposed to know that his power is superspeed? Another boy told him hoping that he could calm him down. The expressions of those boys were the same as a beast's that just lost its prey.

A tall blonde boy with curls came through the other boys and extended his hand saying.

-Hello my name is Lucas and I believe your name is Emerald Ashla? Am I correct or am I mistaken you for someone else?

her mind traveled back to her encounter with that boy. His words reach Emerald, he told her to trust them, but why? And should she trust him? Well, he technically saved hers and London's lives, but still had her doughs. Even so, her heart told her to trust him and so she did.


End file.
